dissonancefandomcom-20200214-history
Meutyos
Meutyos is a relatively peaceful, predominantly human country on the continent of Taisia. With a population of just under four million people, it is considered one of the growing political powers in Erde. To the right you can see a basic map of Meutyos, including Major cities, roadways, forests, and farmland. Feel free to use any of these locations (explored in detail below) in character creation. Meutyos is the country where the game starts. History Meutyos was one of the first countries conquered by the Nalusian Empire when they made their push towards global domination. Like most countries, it is still referred to by the Nalusian name, which roughly translates to "Land of Feasting". It was named this as it had a large human population, and humans were most effectively 'farmed' to sate the tastes of the Nalusian nobility. During the height of the Nalusian empire the country was overseen by House Balaxius. After the rebellions which eventually freed Meutyos from Nalusian control, a number of city-states rose up, each vying for power over the country. Eventually, the Allendale family of wealthy bankers managed to unify the country by getting most of the leaders of these city-states indebted to them in order to fund the wars. The Allendales eventually called in the loans one at a time, ordering the city-states to pay these massive loans in full, or swear fealty to them and have the loan absolved. Within the span of 15 years, the Allendales had unified Meutyos without ever raising arms themselves, and their dynasty still reigns to this day. Geography Meutyos is heavily dominated by the Saydel Forest, with it's thick, dense trees providing lumber for a variety of crafts from whittling to shipbuilding. Around the roads, the forest has been cleared away to provide rich farmland. The crown also levies taxes to maintain a system of roadways to encourage trade between the major cities. For more information on the cities of Meutyos, consult the list below. (GM's note: A significant number of town names are left blank below. These are towns for you to add into your backstories if you like and name yourself. If you add one please let me know so I can make sure it's part of the greater world!) # Estelee - The Capital of Meutyos # Nalasam - A major port # Rodris - A major port # Polorme - A major port # Maxilo - A major port # Draelmach - A major port # Bemel - A trading hub # Ziegh - A town # Kynrod - A town # - A town # - A town # - A town # - A town # Liafeld - A town on the border with Rysporios. The game will start here. # Creel - A small village on the coast of Meutyos, mostly handling fishing and small ships around the bay. # - A town # - A town # - A town Political Climate Meutyos is ruled by a monarchy, with the current King being Mihall Allendale, and his wife, Aleis Allendale. They have two children, Crown Prince Nymis and Princess Seroden. Their closest neighbor, the theocracy of Rysporios, has begun making forays into Meutian territory. Some believe that war is inevitable. As such, King Mihall has begun seeking allies from other countries, and advantageous marriages for his children.